Alternative Lifestyles
by bitbyboth
Summary: Nero is attacked in an alley, and will never be the same. He'll have to get used to his alternative lifestyle, but it shouldn't be that hard. NeroxDante. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Snack Attack

Alternative Lifestyles CHAPTER 1

This fic is dedicated to my most faithful reviewer SirenaLoreley, who reviews almost every single chapter of my DantexNero stories. She also drew me a beautiful pic of Nero for one of my other fics! :3 So this story is a NeroxDante with a vampire twist. I don't own Devil May Cry, but I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

Nero had been living at Devil May Cry for a few months with the famous man in red, Dante. The young half-devil had realized that Fortuna was not the place for him to be and so he'd struck out on his own and with some luck had managed to find Dante who offered to give him a place to call home and a job. He really was grateful to the older man, though most of the time it didn't show.

Said man in red was out on a job, leaving Nero in the shop alone. He was sitting on the beat up couch, eating Chinese takeout and sipping from a glass of milk, the TV was on and he was already lost on where this thing was going, something about a vampire in a rock band, but other than that he had no clue.

The huge and ancient phone on Dante's old desk started to ring causing the young male to put his food aside to go answer it.

"Devil May Cry." Nero heard the magic word that meant a job and smiled. "Okay, give me the details." he said, scribbling down some notes on the pad in front of him. Three victims, all drained of blood found on the west side of town. He frowned, wasn't that where Lady lived?

"Yeah, I'll head out right now. I should have taken care of the problem by sunup." he said before hanging up the phone. The half-devil grabbed his coat, Blue Rose, Red Queen and his keys, flicking off the neon sign reading 'Devil May Cry' before locking up and getting on his motorcycle, heading out to the west side of town.

* * *

The west side was a little nicer than some of the other parts of the city, explaining why Lady lived here. He pulled his bike to a stop and looked down the alleyway the man on the phone had said the trouble had been coming from. The backstreet was well lit with neat garbage dumpsters lining the right edge. It didn't seem the right place for a monster.

He figured he had to check it out anyway and got off his bike, walking into the mouth of the alley. "Anyone down here?" he asked cockily.

"Yes…" came a smooth woman's voice.

"Well then, why don't you just come on out?" he asked, putting one hand on his hip, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Why don't you come a little closer?"

Nero continued to cast his gaze around suspiciously, but he walked forward

A woman stepped out from behind one of the dumpsters, she had pale white skin, and black hair that fell artfully over her bare shoulders. She had on a black strapless dress that showed off far more cleavage and leg than was necessary.

"Is my form…appealing to you?" she smiled, turning her ruby eyes towards him.

The devil barely gave her a once over. "Nah, I'm over girls, and I was never interested in sluts like you to begin with."

The woman at once turned angry, lunging forward. Nero drew Blue Rose in a split second-but it was surprisingly too late. She had his left wrist in an ice cold grip, twisting it and making his gun clatter to the ground.

Nero started to struggle, reaching to throw her off with his devil bringer, but she grabbed that wrist as well and slammed his back into the brick wall behind him, hiding them between two dumpsters, her body pressed flush against his own.

"Show me what you want darling."

"I want you off of me! Mm!" he was cut off as her cold lips meshed with his. He quickly turned his head away and tried to throw her off, but she was stronger than he anticipated and wouldn't budge.

"The son of Sparda a beautiful creature? Ha! Good luck with that one darling." she grinned showing canine teeth much longer than was natural. By turning his head away to avoid the kiss he had inadvertently given her a huge opening to his throat which she took, sinking her fangs into his tender flesh.

Nero gasped with pain once again struggling in her hold, but the strength was quickly draining out of his limbs, his vitality failing. His eyes started to flag, his mouth falling open to gasp for breath…

He heard a loud sound a gunshot followed by a screech as his neck was released, something thick and warm landed on his tongue and he swallowed without thinking.

"Get the hell off him bitch!" Lady shouted, a pistol in one hand, but she pulled Katalina Ann over her shoulder ready to hit her with that next.

The vampire hissed and had backed up a few feet in less than a second. Without her support Nero felt his legs give out and he landed on the ground Lady fired her rocket launcher, the missile hitting the vampire with an explosion. Blood rained down for a moment and then it was gone.

Lady holstered her weapons and ran over to Nero kneeling by his body and praying that it wasn't too late.

"Nero!" she hissed, shaking his shoulder and trying to roll him onto his back. "Damn it you cocky punk! Wake up!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Dante headed back into Devil May Cry, noticing the light to his business was off as well as most of the lights in the joint. Either the kid had gone to bed or was out on a job. He walked up and unlocked the door. He could hear the TV going, and pictured Nero asleep sprawled out on the couch, the kid passed out there once in awhile. He always liked when the younger slayer did that, it showed off some of his muscle and sometimes his shirt rode up showing off his strong abdomen.

The kid was nowhere to be seen however so he guessed that his second option was probably the correct one, he was probably on a job, and hoped that Nero would get back soon.

When the kid had come to his doorstep he couldn't believe it, he'd broken up with Kyrie and had no where to go. Since then he'd found himself getting more and more attached to the quickly growing devil hunter. He figured that Nero was straight though, and had barely hinted at his real feelings.

The son of Sparda sighed to himself just thinking about it. Then his stomach rumbled, reminding him there was a real world beyond his thoughts and he needed pizza!

* * *

Nero started to come back to his senses as his face was being slapped back and forth someone repeating 'Wake up! Wake up!' like it was a mantra.

"S-Stop it!" he managed, trying to lift his arm to bat the hand away from his face.

Lady sighed. "My God! I thought you were dead!"

"Why?" he grumbled, lifting himself onto his right elbow as he rubbed his head with his left hand.

"Why!? You just had your blood sucked out by a vampire! She was going to kill you!"

"Oh…" he closed his eyes, turning them away from the bright streetlight and getting into a sitting position. His mouth had a tangy coppery taste. He figured he'd just bitten his tongue or something in the struggle and it had healed already. "Is she dead?"

"Yeah she's dead." the brunette replied pointing at the puddles of blood on the ground.

"Okay…I'm gonna head home." he said, getting onto his feet, using the wall for support. Lady grabbed Blue Rose from the ground and handed it over.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"I'm okay." he assured, though he actually felt like he'd been hit by a freight train. He'd never admit that.

"…All right. Be careful Nero." she said, watching as he got on his bike, started the ignition and zoomed off back towards Devil May Cry.

Nero waited until he was out of Lady's sight before carefully touching his eyeteeth with his tongue, wincing when they cut him. He swore under his breath. The stuff that had fallen on his tongue earlier had been the vampire's blood…and in swallowing it-even accidentally, he'd changed himself. He just hoped it wasn't permanent.

* * *

This is chapter one-hopefully there will be about 3 chapters in all. :3 Please review! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 15, 2010


	2. Chapter 2 Creatures of the Night

Alternative Lifestyles CHAPTER 2

SirenaLoreley: I'm glad you like it so far ;) That vampire was such a bitch! XD You'll see how Nero copes a bit in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SPARTAN-G003: 'I should never expect anything less from you' No pressure, right? ^_^; XD I'm just kidding. Thank you again for your kind words. It's always appreciated! Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Noboru: Thank you :3 I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Sorry it took so long to update you guys! I could post the first chapter from my roomie's comp, but I hadn't saved this one on my flash drive before I sent my computer off to get the virus off it. I didn't have my comp, Hewie, for four days! It's amazing I haven't lost my sanity! XD So anyway, I'm back and here's the next chapter! I do not own Devil May Cry! Enjoy!

* * *

Nero mentally winced as he pulled to a stop in front of the shop. Dante was back-normally that would be a good thing. He really, _really_ liked the older man…but right now he had to do some research about what the hell was happening to him and how to stop it. He didn't want Dante to know how badly he'd fucked up because he'd been overly confident.

He cut the engine of his bike and headed inside carefully looking around.

"Hey kid." Dante greeted, sitting up at his desk a box of pizza that was half empty sitting by his feet. Nero was pretty sure after the last few months he could live the rest of his life happy without ever eating another slice of pizza again.

"Hey Dante." he said.

The older male frowned putting his feet onto the floor. "What happened to your neck?"

Nero's eyes widened upon remembering that he still had blood all over his neck from getting bitten. He wiped it off with his hand onto his jeans.

"Just missed a spot, that's all." he lied, his heart was thumping in his chest so hard he was sure it would break through his ribcage.

"Oh, alright." he shrugged, trying to play it off as not being a big deal.

"I'm-ah gonna go upstairs." he stated before running up said stairs, Dante blinking after him.

Nero went into his room which was on the left side of the hallway, and was for once glad that the shop didn't have very much storage space. His room had been a storage room before he moved in and the two had cleared out most of the junk, but Dante had stated emphatically that the books he had about demons had to stay there.

The half-devil closed the door and locked it before going over to the bookcase and scanning the titles. _'Vampires, vampires, where would you be filed?'_ he wondered before his eyes landed on a title called 'Creatures of the Night.' That seemed fitting so he quickly pulled it out. He walked over and sat on his bed before cracking the tome open.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Dante frowned as he watched Nero's feet pound up the stairs. That seemed weird, why was the kid in such a hurry to get away from him? And why was there blood all over his neck? The half-devil grabbed another slice of pizza and reached over to grab the pad of paper by the phone, wondering if there was something on it that could help him identify what had happened to the kid.

'_3 victims, west side of town, Lady?' _was all that was written.

"Hmm…" he thoughtfully chewed his pizza before slamming the desk to make the phone jump off the cradle and into his free hand. He put the phone between his shoulder and ear before dialing Lady.

"What?" came the gruff response.

"Hey Lady, have you seen the kid tonight?"

"Shit! He didn't get back to the shop? I didn't think he-"

"No, he's back, he's back, but what happened?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, he obviously was out here on a mission or something, and he got bitten by a vampire, but the bitch is dead. So if he managed to get back to Devil May Cry then I assume he's going to be fine. Where is he now?"

"He went up to his room."

"Probably passed out."

"Yeah…thanks Lady." the half-devil said.

"No problem. Bye." she said, before hanging up.

Dante threw the phone back onto the cradle and finished the slice of pizza he was eating before carefully making his way upstairs to 'check' on the kid.

* * *

Nero flipped through the book impatiently, trying to find what he was looking for fast, but without ripping the pages. He stopped abruptly when he saw 'Vampires' written in fancy Victorian script across the top of a page. He started to read carefully.

'_Vampires are a mysterious sort of demon that don't tend to associate with many other demons, choosing rather to be around their primary food source; humans. Vampires are one of the only demons that possess a natural shape so close to a human, and they are one of the only demons that can easily transfer their powers to a mortal. This is done by draining most of the mortal's blood and then feeding some of their blood back. _

_Vampires have long fangs to puncture the throats of their victims to drink their blood, and they tend to be very attractive to their prey. Vampires possess a natural aura of mystery that entices the ever curious human into their fatal embrace._

_Vampire powers include, but are not limited to, minor powers of persuasion to get their victims closer, super speed, strength and regeneration.'_

Nero remembered that the vampire had told him to come closer and he had without a second thought about it. Was that the power of persuasion? He had seen the speed and strength first hand. That stuff didn't seem too bad…but not the bloodsucking. He shook his head and continued reading.

'_There are two rather distinct kinds of vampires, the Nightstalkers, vampires that have a truly demonic nature and will attack any kind of human they can lure to them, and the Knights. Knights tend to be humans who have been turned by a Nightstalker, they have a weak spot for mortals and try not to kill humans. Knights can become like the Nightstalker if they go too long without drinking blood, or become disconnected from the human world. For this reason it is best for Knights to take a mate who will tether them to humans and can offer a pint of blood if needed._

_No cure exists for vamprism.'_

Nero sighed upon reading the last line, so he was stuck like this? He reread the last paragraph. It worried him a little, he was a half-devil, so he could really take on the characteristics of either. He knew he didn't want to become a Nightstalker. He looked over the page again. '_Knights can become like the Nightstalker if they go too long without drinking blood, or become disconnected from the human world. For this reason it is best for Knights to take a mate…'_

A mate…the first image to bubble up in his mind was one of Dante. He laid onto his back, closing his eyes and sighing. "This is going to be complicated."

He cracked a blue orb open to look at the book again, scanning it for what he was looking for. '_Vampires possess a natural aura of mystery…minor powers of persuasion to get their victims closer.' _Nero remembered back to the ally once again when the vampire beckoned him closer. He hadn't _needed_ to go any closer. He could've said no, but he had wanted to find the vampire. So did the persuasion only work when the person was willing?

If that was true, at least he wouldn't exactly be taking advantage of the older man…

He'd been wanting to try to seduce Dante for the last few weeks, he dreamed about him almost every night. He was just too nervous because Dante had never given him any indication that he liked him anymore than Trish. Now Nero needed someone…Dante had been that person when he'd left Fortuna, and he didn't want anyone else.

It was a gamble he was going to have to take-and soon. He wasn't sure how long a vampire could live without blood. He looked at the page about vampires one more time before closing it and putting it back on the shelf. He felt his own clotted blood on his shirt collar and figured that he should change, stripping off his jacket, hoodie and shirt.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Dante listened outside the kid's door, but all he could hear was the occasional sigh and 'this is gonna be complicated.' He didn't hear anything else for a few moments and decided to knock.

"You okay kid?"

His muffled voice came from the other side. "Shit-yeah, I'm okay." the door opened, revealing Nero in nothing but his jeans and boots. The older hunter swallowed thickly.

"Did…you need something?" Nero smirked slightly, noticing subtle changes in Dante's vitals. His heart rate had increased, and his pupils were dilating as if he was looking at something he liked.

"Lady just called, wondering if you got back and if you were fine."

"I look fine, don't I?" he said, gesturing to show he had no wounds on his body.

Dante seemed to notice his double edged meaning of the word 'fine.' "Yeah, you look good." he lightly smiled.

'_Is he flirting?' _Nero wondered, feeling a little more confident. "You can check for yourself if you want…" he said, an edge of promise in his voice. Dante's heart rate increased again and his eyes got even darker, but he was hesitant, as if not sure the kid was serious. "Why don't you come inside?" the smaller male whispered slyly, lightly taking Dante's hand and pulling him forward, the older male giving no resistance.

* * *

Oh Nero, you sexy beast! XD j/k

I really shouldn't even be updating right now ^_^; I have a test tomorrow, math homework to do, Japanese homework to do and a programming assignment due this Monday, so it may take a few days for the last chapter to come out-I hope you guys understand! Until next time!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth February 18, 2010


	3. Chapter 3 Work it Out

Alternative Lifestyles CHAPTER 3

SPARTAN-G003: I don't think that Nero even has to be that manipulative XD Dante's pretty interested, Nero's actions are just making him a little more so. Thanks for wishing me luck, I think I have pretty much everything under control now schoolwork-wise ;) Thank you for reviewing! *gives cookies*

Noboru: I hope that was a good 'oh' :3 Thanks for reviewing! *gives cookies*

SirenaLoreley: Yes, Nero is being very sexy, and apparently he doesn't have to try very hard to get Dante's attention XD Dante is definitely trapped, there's no way he can say no now! :3 muahaha! XD *hugs* Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! *gives cookies*

WARNING! This chapter is rated M for explicit sexual situations between TWO MEN. Thank you.

Yep, this is the last chapter! Remember, I do not own Dante or Nero, they belong to Capcom and I make no money for writing this story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Why don't you come inside?" the smaller male whispered slyly, lightly taking Dante's hand and pulling him forward, the older male giving no resistance.

Nero pulled Dante into his bedroom and kicked the door closed, before turning back to the older male. "So…" he took the hand he was still holding and slowly brought it up to his neck, pressing it to the soft skin there, keeping an innocent look on his face. "Nothing there…" he dragged Dante's hand down his chest. "No wounds there."

The older devil had to swallow hard as he watched Nero guide his hand all over his naked torso, before he pulled the younger man closer and kissed him harshly. The younger devil took advantage, sliding his tongue past Dante's pliant lips. The slick muscles fought for dominance and the older male was caught off guard as Nero pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall backwards.

The younger male climbed on top of him resuming their lip lock as he started to unbuckle Dante's shirt, the other devil's hands ran over his bare chest and tangled in his silver hair.

Nero unzipped the older man's shirt, allowing his hands to slip under the durable fabric. He pulled away from the kiss to trail them down Dante's throat, very aware of the strong pulse beating under his lips. He licked against his jugular, not daring to even nibble at the soft flesh, fearing his reaction to the taste or even the smell of blood.

While the younger hunter was distracted with his neck, Dante slid his coat and shirt off his arms. Once free of them, the older half-devil grabbed Nero around the waist, flipping him over and switching their positions. The younger, however, would have none of that and used their momentum to leave him on top once again, his hands pinning the elder's wrists by his head.

This clearly sent the message to Dante that Nero was in charge…and that was just fine with the older hunter, as long as he could take charge next time. Nero blinked as he quickly realized that his partner had submitted to him and released his wrists. He moved his hands down to unbuckle the older male's belt, before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling them off Dante with impatience.

The older male ran his hands down Nero's sides until reaching the hem of his jeans, swiftly reaching around and unfastening them, shoving them off the smaller man. Nero's lips met his passionately as he ground their hips together. Dante moaned, his tongue slipping into the vampire's mouth, accidentally gouging the slick muscle on the kid's new found fangs. Nero felt the crimson liquid splash across his tongue and swallowed hungrily, breaking their kiss after a moment.

He was still in control.

"Are-those fangs, kid?" the older male panted.

"You afraid of being bit?" he purred against his lips.

"Afraid? I like it rough." he whispered huskily.

Nero hummed, wrapping his hand around Dante's member and lightly stroking it. The older devil moaned and arched his hips to the touch, squeezing his eyes closed. Meanwhile Nero moved down to his neck, parting his lips to reveal his newly sharpened fangs and dug them into his flesh.

"Nero-ah-damn!" Dante hissed, tilting his head away to allow the vampire more room, his hands gripping the younger's back.

Nero swallowed once before pulling back, licking the wound closed. He then placed two of his human fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva and blood.

Dante watched through half-lidded eyes, as the vampire pulled his fingers out of his mouth, kissing the older man sweetly, giving him a taste of his own blood. Nero sat back and started to slip his first slick digit into his partner.

The older male grunted softly, his sweat coated muscles rippling as he tensed slightly. Nero ghosted his claws up the underside of the man's organ, making him shutter and growl.

"Hurry up Nero." he rumbled.

The younger slayer smirked as he added another finger, curling them, stretching and searching until Dante groaned and pushed against the digits.

Nero grinned and removed his fingers, climbing back over his partner to dominate his lips as he pushed forward into the man below him. Dante moaned with pain and pleasure, he had said he liked it rough. He never thought the kid could be so dominate, but damn if it wasn't sexy!

The vampire started to roll his hips slowly, growling with pleasure and aiming for the bundle of nerves inside the half-devil. He knew he'd found it when Dante's back arched and he groaned loudly. His hand wrapped around the older male's hardened length again and started to stroke him in time as the speed of his own thrusts increased.

Their gasps and moans started to melt together. The older finding his hips arching to meet every thrust his partner had to offer, feeling like he was drowning in pleasure, white lights flashing in front of his eyes as Nero hit the same spot, sliding easily in and out of him, stroking him at the same time.

"Agh! Shit-Nero…I'm…fuck-so-close." he growled out, tossing his head back as the younger hunter put more power behind his movements.

The vampire's fangs ached. A dull, heated throb that wanted him to bite, claim the cocky, sexy, and beautiful hunter for himself. He couldn't tell if that was vampire instincts or devil instincts but it really didn't matter. He followed them and punctured Dante's flesh at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

The half-devil felt the pain of it jolt through his body, highly in contrast of the pleasure he was feeling, and it sent him over the edge, crying out and arching his back as he came between their bodies.

Nero released his shoulder to gasp as Dante's muscles tightened around him, moaning the older hunter's name as he came deep inside him. The vampire felt his arms give out and he rested on Dante's chest for a moment, panting. He then rolled off of him and onto his back, both of them still gasping for breath.

"I didn't know-you had that in you, kid." Dante breathed, teasing lightly.

"You're seriously going to call me kid after that?" he chuckled.

"I'll always call you kid." he replied, starting to get a handle on his breathing and turning onto his side to face the younger.

"You were moaning my name two minutes ago." he snickered, smiling widely.

"Yeah, yeah. Now you have some explaining to do kid. What happened earlier that made Lady worried about you enough to call?" he smirked, he knew a bit about what had happened, but he was still going with his story because he wanted to hear what had happened from the kid.

Nero frowned, his stomach knotting, he moved to get up, but Dante grabbed his arm.

"Hold on. I just want to grab something." he said quietly. The older male let go of him.

Nero got up and walked over to the bookshelf. What if Dante wouldn't want him now? Like Fortuna didn't want him because of his arm…? Or Kyrie? He glanced over at the older male, who was watching him with a mixture of concern and intrigue.

_'If he doesn't understand, then it's his fault, not mine…this whole thing was an accident.' _he grabbed the 'Creatures of the Night' book and walked back over to the bed, flipping open to the page he wanted before hesitantly handing the book over.

"I…got attacked because I wasn't careful enough…I'm sure she would've killed me if Lady hadn't come along."

"Okay, so you got bitten." the older shrugged, scanning the page about vampires.

"Yeah…only when Lady shot the bitch to get her off me…some of the blood landed in my mouth. I swallowed it. It was an accident." he explained, sitting on the bed.

"Well why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" he wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

Nero opened his mouth, and looked away before closing it again for a moment. "I…guess I thought you wouldn't want me."

Dante's hand touched his cheek, tilting his face back towards him. "A little case of vamprism isn't going to change the way I feel about you kid. You're a cocky, over-confident, smart mouthed little punk-"

Nero tensed, waiting for the rejection.

"-and I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled. "I love ya kid."

The vampire blinked, before smiling. "I love you too old man."

Dante smacked the book in his lap closed. "Good, now that that's settled, it's my turn."

Nero blinked. "Wait-what-?" he yelped as Dante's arm hooked around his waist and dragged him back under the covers.

* * *

Ha! I have finished! I was trying to work out the end, in how both of them took to Nero being a vampire. I hope it was okay, and that I kept them in character. I tried very hard with this chapter because I know I haven't done much NeroxDante-so I hope it was up to par! Thank you again SirenaLoreley this story is especially for you! So I hope you liked it ;) Until next time everyone!

Sayonara!

~Bitbyboth February 19, 2010


End file.
